Make up
by Chemical connection and Drake
Summary: Soemtimes arguments can be pretty nasty. Gohan learns this the hard way.


Across the table she glared at him, Goku glaring back as a young Gohan sat confused. His parents hadn't said a word to each other since longer than forever, evening meal seemed less fun when he felt inclined to keep the silence his parents had. Slowly Gohan ate his food, well slowly for the type of appetite he had. Goku and Chichi had already eaten and now their eyes remained angrily glaring at their spouse in what to Gohan appeared to be a staring contest. Their attention wasn't on him, it hadn't been all day. He hadn't had his kiss off mummy that he got in the morning and his daddy hadn't played games with him yet.

Being only three it was hard to comprehend why his parents were acting so strange. And so as not to anger mum and dad, especially mum Gohan just kept quiet. Eating his dinner as politely as he possibly could in his new big boy chair. Another strange thing was the lack of complements and praises he was getting. Usually when he ate nicely and climbed into his big boy chair mummy or daddy would say what a clever boy he was and how happy they were but not today. All they did today was ignore each other, that or glare.

Maybe they had both lost their voices…he should help them look for them. Yeah maybe they had lost their voices and now they were glaring at each other because they thought the other had stolen it. Pushing his plate forward, his knife and fork sat neatly next to each other he sighed at his mother's lack of compliment and so huffing he stood up on his chair and spoke.

"Mummy maybe your voice is under the table. Yours too daddy, I'll help you find them. Don't worry and then you can talk again" Gohan smiled back at his now smiling father. Surprised when Goku picked him up high before placing him in his arms. About to say something before Chichi spoke first.

"Stop being silly Gohan, people don't loose their voices literally. It's just a saying, you loose your voice if your vocal cords in your throat are too stressed or if your ill and your voice box is swollen." Chichi pointed to the area where Gohan's voice box was and the little boys smile faded.

"Oh Kami-Sama Chichi, give the kid a break. Can't you let him have some imagination and fun in his life?" Chichi growled and threw her dish cloth down.

"Oh and you want him to think something that's wrong!" Goku sighed, she always did this.

"Of course not but he's three years old for fuck sake. Give the kid a beak and let him learn all the in depth stuff when he's older" Gohan's mouth hung low in shock, his little eyes staring at his daddy and his little hands slapping his fathers bigger one. Goku looked at his son surprised.

"Daddy said a naughty word. Bad Daddy!" Goku laughed loudly and hugged Gohan.

"That's right Gohan Daddy did say a bad word and in front of a three year old!" Goku rolled his eyes "Maybe Daddy needs to learn some priority in what his son learns!"

"It was an accident Chichi! I want Gohan to learn stuff too but I don't want him forced to be a genius and throw away a childhood of playing and having fun…"

"Oh of course you'd rather he threw away his adult hood to fight and not earn any money for his family."

"It's not my fault I can't do that! I had no one to send me to school; I spent most of my life alone!"

"Oh that's your excuse for everything! Why don't you sit down and do something else then, learn something like carpentry and make things to sell."

"No one but us lives here Chichi! Who's going to buy it?" Gohan watched from his fathers arms as his parents shouted and shouted at each other. He didn't know what to do, his eyes beginning to water and his bottom lip shaking as they fought. With a loud whine he let out his cries, fearful of what his parents would do next. Both Goku and Chichi looked down on their gently crying son, both feeling upset at arguing in front of their baby and scaring him. Chichi walked over and took Gohan from Goku's grasp.

"Oh I'm sorry Gohan. Daddy was being silly again." Gohan turned to look at his father, who in reply growled and stormed up the stairs; scaring both Gohan and Chichi as he slammed the door to his bedroom. "Come on baby, let's get you to bed"

Chichi sighed with frustration as the showers waters failed to wash her angers away, Goku sat angrily in the bedroom, still uncalmed from earlier as he watched the television quietly so as not to wake their child. That man was a pain sometimes and it hurt her now to be arguing with him, like they were enemies rather than lovers. This was one of their first major arguments. Oh of course they had argued before but they had never fallen out, never stopped talking to each other for over a week, never yelled in front of their child and not kissed, hugged or shown any signs of affection to each other for so long.

She loved him, she really did and it was amazing sometimes at just how possessed she was with him. He was her whole life but just like life he was sometimes almost unbearable. Of course he was so kind and pure, he loved her so much in return and she knew that very much but still there were times when she wished he was more focused on giving their son something more than what they had. But no he wanted Gohan to play and have fun rather than study and learn. He played and had fun, he just studied more.

As the shower ran its refreshing water Goku laid angrily on the bed, the shower had been running for him and he had left the water on to heat up. But opening the door he found her naked and washing her body. It turned him on like mad, seeing her naked always did but he was too angry and his pride too much at stake for him to go in there apologise for everything he done and then fuck her senseless to make up for the week past and lost.

Kami though she could be a handful and as much as he loved her sometimes he wished she would lighten up on poor Gohan. Yes he understood that the boy needed an education so he could do what he as a father and husband couldn't. It wasn't like he didn't feel bad about it, Chichi just assumed he didn't! But he did, all the time when she would moan about not being able to go on holiday or able to get that dress or that thing to help Gohan he would drop inside and fill with guilt. After all he was aware that it was his responsibility to provide for them and even something that simple he couldn't do, she had no idea how much it hurt him.

As the door opened he looked at her slightly with pain filled eyes, he was a let down to her. She had all these fantasies and dreams of her family with him and he had smashed them. He wanted to be what she wanted of him but sometimes she just asked for too much. He wanted to have more children with her, a daughter maybe. He wanted to have the knowledge to get a nice well paid job but he couldn't, he wanted to be able to drive and get a nice flashy car but once again he couldn't. It just seemed she wouldn't understand that and just kept putting him down.

This was the worst argument they had had together, they had been in smaller ones in the past but they always made up after a few hours. This one had gone for a week, barely talking to each other, not kissing or hugging. She pushed him away at night when he tried; it made him angrier that she wouldn't let him try to make it up to her. She came out of the room, dressed in one of her many nighties, long and simple. Her hair was down and brushed carefully and she instantly got into bed with her back turned to him.

"How long are we going to ignore and fight with each other like this Chichi?" She didn't move, just made her body comfortable.

"Until you understand what I want for our son and agree that its best." As she said this he cracked, she couldn't do this to him anymore.

"WELL THAT'S JUST SELFISH ISNT IT!" He quickly shut his mouth, regretting his action to raise his voice that loud to her. She was violent and scary sometimes.

"YOU'RE SAYING I'M SELFISH. WHAT ABOUT YOU. YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT WHAT YOUR SONS FUTURE IS LIKE OR THAT YOU AREN'T PROVIDING FOR THIS FAMILY" He looked at her with emotionless eyes, her face contorted by anger and glared at him with hell.

"I do care about Gohan's future, you just keep telling me I don't. I do want to provide for you if I could! You don't think I don't feel bad, that I'm some kind of emotionless monster that can't think. Well Chichi I'm not and you're not making me feel any better about how my life has turned out. You and Gohan are the best things to happen to me but you assume you're not. You keep telling me things you want but you know there is nothing I can do about it! YOU KNOW HOW I GREW UP AND YOU SHOULD UNDERSTAND THAT IT ISN'T MY FAULT!" With this he turned his back to her, pressing his face into the pillow to muffle his growls and sighs. She looked at him staring.

"Goku that doesn't mean you can't work for it now. You could do adult classes here at home like we get a Gohan but for you." She put her hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry ok Goku. I didn't know you felt this bad; you really need to talk to me about your feelings."

"How can I, I'm always listening to yours" She growled. "I want another baby with you Chi, a little girl this time. I accept that I can't train Gohan; I can't be bothered to argue with you anymore, you always seem to be right anyway. He can study all the time and I'll just watch him grow. There is nothing else I can give him and until I can give him something I don't think I can have other children with you" Chichi sighed and sank into the mattress. He seemed more hurt than understanding.

"You want more children?" She could feel her heart lifting with a slight glee at his admitting for a larger family. He just nodded before sadly laying down on the bed, pulling the blanket to his chin but at least he faced her.

"I'm sorry Chichi. Lets just go to sleep now" His voice was low, Chichi unable to interoperate whether it was from sadness or exhaustion but either way it made her cringe inside. With his eyes closed ready to sleep, she planted a sweet, forgiving kiss on his lips. Unable to resist, his lips soon fought with hers passionately, their need flowing through them. His hands rested on her hips and hers lay upon his torso. Their kiss deepened as their tongues fought wildly together. She hated to fight with him, even if they were only small but this big one was killing her, ripping her heart slowly to shreds.

He moaned as she pushed him onto his back, untwining the belt that was knotted around his waist. His fingers clumsily clasped around the buttons of her top, fumbling quickly to undo them as the garment was thrown to the floor, her lace covered breasts revealed to his hungry eyes. Throwing her head back she hummed to herself, letting the pleasure from his hands move through her, as they rolled and squeezed her sensitive breast. His mind seemed to be on her body rather than her actions, her hands soon slipping his trousers down, letting them sit at his ankles.

Off came her nightie, his shirt also joining her garments on the floor of their bedroom, the air now sticky and hot as they kissed each others bodies with delight. Their moans filling their room, spilling from each others mouth generously. Their hands roamed curiously as if for the first time, their lips not leaving for the passion and need that glued them together. She was pressed beneath him as he rolled over, his arms supporting him up so as not to crush her and her hands holding his face to hers so he could never let go. Breathing deeply he stared lovingly at her, taking her in for what she was…his beautiful wife.

Her eyes darted around his face, breaths deep and loud before lips met harshly with desperation. Lips fought wildly, hands holding the other to them, warm fingers wrapped around sweating skin in a lock of love. His large hands came to kneed her breasts, finger tips rubbing her nipples quickly as she moaned and writhed against his touch. Throwing his head back he gasped and moaned for her, small gentle fingers encased around his hardened member, rubbing softly. Letting go of her chest he buried his face in her neck, his loud moans in her ears, his head rolling around on her shoulders as his breath tickled her skin. His moans becoming louder as the stars began to appear.

Her hand stopped just before, a loud arguing groan coming from her husband as she pushed him onto his back. His hands rested firmly upon her bottom as she lowered her self on his manhood.

"I'm sorry Goku" Her voice was low, almost a whisper and he vaguely heard it but it still made his heart beat. Those words, the way she looked right now: All the love of the world in her eyes, her teeth biting her bottom lip as she lowered a heat he longed for upon him, sweat skin sweaty and silky to the touch. Their pelvises met, gently and both groaned into the night.

"I'm sorry too my darling" Her hands came to rest upon his shoulder, moving gently upon him, their hips meeting and leaving. Moans and sighs filled their room as the broken bonds were glued back together. They reached the heavens together, the heavens and beyond as they rode through everything in each other arms. They screamed into the depths of darkened night as they finished. Both laying sated by each other, holding each other close above the blackest. Their bodies heated and sweaty covered in each others love juices. Her small finger tips held his face, stroking his cheeks with passion and love. His hands wrapped around her waist and back.

"Good night Goku" She smiled at him in the darkness, watching him smile back.

"We're ok now then?" She laughed a bit then kissed him lightly.

"Yes…we're ok now. Lets see how long we can last before we fight again." His smile fell.

"I don't like fighting with you Chi, I love you and it hurts when we fight. I love you so much." She smiled and blushed lightly.

"I love you too. So much Goku, oh so much. "

The end

This is a one shot I wrote a while back and forgot about. Hehe hope you like it D

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection

Xx xx xx


End file.
